The Garden Massacre
by Cat Paws
Summary: My first fic here. Just some fun with Trowa and Duo after the war. Have fun.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. This is just me having fun playing with the boys.

The Garden Massacre

By: Cat Paws

Just another dull day at the most recent safe house for the Gundum Pilots. Every one was pretty much off on their own. No one knew what was about to erupt.

Duo flopped down next to Trowa and lazily stretched out on his back. Trowa didn't seem to notice or didn't care. Either way, he didn't acknowledge Duo's presence.

For once, Duo didn't mind. Normal, he was an attention hound, making big, loud entrances. But this time, he was satisfied with just being there. What better a person to be with then Trowa for peace and quiet?

Besides, Trowa was just begging for some company, though not out loud. He being the silent type, one has to read body language to make some sense of what that person was feeling. And lately, Trowa had been acting a little strange.

It seemed that the other pilots hadn't noticed or didn't want to notice. That was fine with Trowa. He wanted to be alone. Things were starting to get to him. Things he didn't want to face, not now or ever. As strong as he portrayed himself to be on the outside, he was a wreck on the inside.

Now that things had calmed down to some extent; all the things, the emotions, that had been placed on the back burner were making their way to the front of his consciousness. Things about his past that he had locked up behind his wall of indifference and silence were screaming to be acknowledged. He was about to crack, and he had the funny feeling that Duo would be there when it happened.

Of all the people to have a nervous break down in front of, luck would have if be Duo. He had watched how Duo would mercilessly attack the other pilots with his sarcastic remarks and jokes if they showed any sign of weakness or vulnerable. Even the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy, was not above Duo's teasing. Trowa figured that the only reason that he wasn't a victim of Duo's madness was because he never said anything about himself or how he felt about something, unless it was absolutely necessary.

He knew that Duo was a contemplative maniac that was highly unstable, and that was on his good days. Duo was just an explosive ball of energy, ready to pop at any moment or at any thing and rip it to shreds with vicious humor. Nothing seemed to be a secrete to him. At least anything that had to do with the other pilots and what was going on with them.

Come to think of it, he was well guarded, as well. He never said anything about himself. Sort of like Trowa. Duo never let anyone in on his true thoughts or feelings, other then general statements that applied to the situation at hand.

Duo shifted a little, the silence starting to get to him. He rolled onto his side and looked at Trowa, who was still staring off into the distance. A Cheshire Cat smile made its way across his face. Still, Trowa did not look at him, perfect.

Trowa's thoughts were scrambling, twisting, creating a mess of knots in his mind. He bit on his lip and hoped that now was not going to be his down fall, not in front of this maniac. He would never hear the end of it if it was. 

Suddenly, he was on his back staring down the barrel of a gun. Duo leaned in close and whispered in a voice that sounded a lot like Heero, "I'm going to kill you."

Trowa's eyes widened a little, but he quickly gathered himself. Duo smiled at Trowa's short glimpse of fear. This was just too perfect.

Trowa took a deep breath, ready to accept his fate, however strange it was. "Prepare to take a trip with Shinigami." Duo pulled the trigger...

**********

Trowa gasped as a spray of ice cold water hit him smack dab in the middle of his forehead. "What the-" Before he could fully recovered from the assault, Duo was up and running for something on the other end of the garden.

Trowa sat up, wiping his face off. He put his hand down and discovered another water gun, full and ready for action. He picked it up and thought, _You're asking for it. _

All of a sudden, he was smacked in the back of his head and completely soaked in more ice cold water by a water balloon grenade. He whipped around and fired his gun in time to hit Duo in the chest, who was getting ready to through another grenade.

"Yip." Duo dropped the balloon, letting it explode next to him and drench his leg. "Oops." He pulled out his gun and the battle was on. That is, of course, until their guns ran dry and Duo was not about to let Trowa reload. Not by a long shot.

When Trowa ran out of ammo (as he often does) Duo smirked and brought out another water grenade, tossing it up gently. Trowa decided that perhaps it would be best to run for cover this time, and dodged as one flew past, narrowly missing him.

He slipped in and out of trees and bushes, trying to lose Duo who was still in hot pursuit. He was amazingly fast. Must be all that practice from running from Wufei.

Finally, it seemed that he had lost him or maybe he had run out of grenades. In any case, it gave Trowa a chance to ascertain the situation. To Trowa's delight, not that far from him was a large container full of water grenades. Duo really went all out on this one. A devilish grin spread itself across his face as he crept over to the gift. Braid Boy was going down.

He was soon climbing through the trees in search of his prey. The Braided One had indeed run out of ammunition and was reloading from his own stash of arsenals, which was surprisingly close to the house.

Duo was planning his next attack, assuming of course that Trowa had found the other stash of balloons. This was too fun. Such a willing playmate was Trowa. They should really do this more often.

Duo's thoughts were interrupted as a shower of cold water fell on his head. He was soon completely drenched and running for cover, his balloons bouncing and rolling away but not braking, as they tend to do sometimes. Or so Trowa thought.

He dropped to the ground and started scooping up Duo's lost ammo. He fired some well aimed shots, nailing Duo in the back several times and once in the face. Revenge was sweet.

Then something occurred to Trowa. House...HOSE!!! Trowa turned and was greeted with a much stronger, much colder blast of water, which was followed by maniacal laughter. Trowa couldn't help but make sputtering and choking noises as the attacker continued to laugh. Okaaaaay, Braid Boy was going to die.

Suddenly, the water stopped. Well, actually, it turned into a mist. Trowa looked up and saw Duo aiming the sprayer over his head and letting it fall on him like rain. He had his mouth open catching the droplets, and was completely oblivious to Trowa.

He didn't notice Trowa grinning. He didn't notice him picking up a glob of mud, created with the help of the hose. 

He did notice when the mud smacked his cheek, though. He looked at Trowa, surprised. Trowa, already armed with more mud, grinned wider...

**********

Some time later, they were both sprawled on the ground, covered in mud. Trowa's bangs were plastered to the right side of his face, a mix of mud and other stuff. Duo's hair was a complete mess and it looked like it would take months, or maybe years, to get it back to it former glory.

__

Thanks for the distraction, Duo, thought Trowa, happily.

"Hey, Trowa."

"Hn?"

"Got any water balloons left?"

He thought for a moment then said, "Yeah, why?"

"There's someone else I want to get," he said, that all too familiar mischievous tone coming into his voice.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Trowa, in that same tone.

**********

Two figures crept into the house as silently as possible, leaving a trail of mud behind them. They moved through the house in search of the unsuspecting victim.

There he was, sitting by himself. He was completely unaware of what was about to happen to him. The figures moved in for the kill.

"AAAHHHH!!!" The scream could be heard through the entire house. Wufei was completely drenched by the remaining water balloons. Duo and Trowa burst out in hysterical laughter. "MAXWELL!! BARTON!! You're going to PAY!! Justice will be served!" Wufei lept up, grabbed one of his blades, and charged at them.

"Geez. He just can't take a joke," said Duo, as he and Trowa made a hasty retreat. The rest of the afternoon was spent running from the sword happy Wufei, his battle cry following them.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
